


WestAllen Smutty Headcanons

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Smutty headcanons I posted on my tumblr.





	WestAllen Smutty Headcanons

  * Iris will never admit this, but ever since she started thinking about Barry romantically, she wondered if his powers would play a role in his sex life. She was very happy when she found out the answer is yes. 
  * Barry will NEVER forget the look on her face the first time he vibrated a finger on her clit
  * Barry will get turned on watching Iris do the most simple things. Like, typing up a story, brushing her hair, reading a book, or just watching TV.
  * Iris likes to kiss all over Barry’s face, but he always goes straight for her lips.
  * Their first time, Barry, being a speedster and a guy living his greatest fantasy, came while he and Iris were making out, before they even took their clothes off.
  * and they both came several times after that before the night was over
  * The morning after, they woke up in each others arms and giggled
  * Barry went to Star City to help out Oliver and while he planned on staying overnight, phone sex with Iris had him running back to their loft.
  * They’ve both made some innuendos while in front of the team that were not nearly as subtle as they thought.
  * Some of Iris’s colleagues tease her about being “The Flash’s number one fan” and ask if she has a crush on him. She tells them she does.
  * In fact, after the top half of The Flash’s suit was ripped off by a meta during a fight, Iris wrote one particularly flattering article that didn’t make the paper because the editor was unsure if it would be appropriate for younger readers.
  * But after she showed it to Barry, he printed out a huge copy, framed it, and hung it on their bedroom wall.
  * Early on in their relationship, they ran out of condoms and didn’t realize it until they were both way too excited. So Barry used his speed to get some from the drug store in 0.02 seconds. The next day, Iris went to interview the clerk who couldn’t stop laughing about how the The Flash must’ve been in his store buying condoms because of the suddenly missing box and the cash for it appearing on the counter. That did make the paper.
  * Unfortunately, that edition of CCPN is the one Cisco happened to read. He still hasn’t stopped teasing Barry about it.
  * Barry got to live out a nerd fantasy that he never in a million years thought would come true when he and Iris had sex in Star Labs. 
  * He liked it so much that it soon became a fairly regular thing.
  * Until, Harry forgot something in the cortex and walked in on them.
  * He couldn’t make eye contact with Barry or Iris for a full week after that.
  * There has 100% been some brownie mix food sex
  * After the disasters that were they’re bachelor and bachelorette parties, Barry and Iris decided to make up for it by stripping for each other.
  * Sometimes Barry slows down time so that he can just marvel at Iris in all her glory as she writhes underneath him. 
  * Eventually, they confessed to each other that they both fantasized about making love on the roof that night The Flash tried to talk Iris out of writing her blog. So, they decided to make the mutual fantasy a reality.
  * It started raining but they didn’t care.




End file.
